


Bro peck

by Idrinkbutdontknowthings (WordyWriterr)



Category: Zeke and Luther (TV)
Genre: Bro - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Not Serious, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordyWriterr/pseuds/Idrinkbutdontknowthings
Summary: Zeke gets feelings for Luther. He finds a way to show them without breaking bro code.





	Bro peck

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know where this is going. Wrote this years ago.

Zeke looked from his controller up at Luther, forgetting all about their game. For months now he couldn't look at Luther normally. Luther sat on the bed with his tongue out and his face tense from concentration. He should look stupid. But to Zeke he was beautiful. 

Zeke didn’t know when it started. He first noticed it a few weeks ago. They had just won a skating contest and Luther hugged him. Zeke embraced him. He moved his hand from luthers back to his neck. He felt luther's soft hair between his fingers. With his other hand he hugged Luther even tighter. He could smell Luther's body wash mixed with something uniquely Luther. Feel the heat radiating from his skin. When he buried his face in Luther's neck something just clicked. It felt right, like something he just now realized he always needed.  
Before he knew what he was doing he started moving toward Luther’s lips. Then he noticed what he was doing. He was to close to Luther’s face to stop the movement.Luther noticed. Zeke did the first thing that came to mind, besides making out with his best friend. He kissed him on his cheek. Luther tensed up. Zeke quickly pulled back from the hug. 

“What was that bro?” Luther asked. 

Zeke had to think quick. Anything, anything to explain the peck. 

“I…it...It’s a bro peck” Zeke blurted out. Luther gave him a sceptic look. 

“A what” Luther asked. 

“A bro kiss. Something a bro gives to his best bro when they have a bro moment.” Zeke lied. 

It wasn’t really a lie if Luther believed it. If Luther believed it could become a real thing and then it wasn’t really be a lie. Zeke reasoned. He hated lying to his best bro. He had never lied to him. This lie would be the first of many. Luther believed him. No one noticed the bro peck. They just went on celebrating.   
They spent the afternoon at Dons Donut shop. Luther talked and Zeke tried to not overthink the peck. He knew he liked Luther. They were best friend since forever. They did everything together. His childhood memories were ordered by before Luther an after Luther. Why did this happen. He can’t like his best bro. If Luther found out this would ruin their friendship. Zeke vowed to never tell Luther about his feelings and to never do something un-bro-like again. This commitment lasted about 10 minutes. 

Luther was talking about the new wheels he ordered and how fast they’d make his skateboard. When their donuts came Luther tried eating and talking at the same time. Cream got stuck on his chin and Zeke couldn’t help but wipe it of. He knew he was crossing the line again. Luckily Luther didn’t seem to care and just went on talking. Zeke kept zoning out. He could feel Luther’s feet rubbing against his under the table. He started slowly rubbing their legs together. He knew he was crossing the line. While Luther talked he couldn’t look him in the eyes. All this responses were tiny mumbles. 

“Bro, what are you doing?” Luther asked after a while.  
Ever since then there were bro stares, bro hand holding, bro cuddling, bro bedsharing, a few weeks ago he even got away with bro boners. Zeke didn’t know how long he could keep this up. They were almost a couple, with all their bro moments. Luckily, they only had their bro moments in private.


End file.
